A Sparrow's Shadow
by Colera
Summary: Jack ist tot - ein Unfall! Der unwürdigste Tod, den wir uns für ihn vorstellen können... in jedem Kapitel stelle ich die Reaktion einer der Figuren vor, die ihn kannten. Jetzt komplett.
1. Calypso

A/N: Eine Idee, die mir beim Lesen einer uralten HP-FF gekommen ist, in der Harry Selbstmord begeht und in jedem Kapitel die Reaktion einer Figur gezeigt wurde. Etwas Ähnliches tue ich hier auch, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Jack sich nicht umgebracht hat, aber nichtsdestotrotz tot ist. Darauf die Reaktionen der Figuren. Also wird sein Tod nach und nach von allen Seiten beleuchtet und immer klarer umrissen, bis zuletzt Jacks Sicht erzählt wird.

Das erste Kapitel ist eigentlich mehr Poesie als Prosa, da Calypso in ihrer freien Form für mich eher etwas Abstraktes ist, deswegen finde ich diese Form besser. Die folgenden Kapitel sind dann alle im Prosastil.

* * *

~Kapitel 1: Göttin des Meeres~

Wut.

Blinder Zorn legte sich über sie und ließ sie das Meer aufwühlen.

Zerstören.

Sie hörte nicht die verzweifelten Stimmen der Seemänner.

Zerstören. Zerstören.

Sie hetzte das Meer mit aller Macht auf. Sie heizte es mit ihrer Wut an.

Zerstören. Zerstören. Zerstören.

Jede Faser sehnte sich nach Rache.

Zerstören...

Törichter Junge.

Er flehte.

Das Schiff.

Törichtes Kind.

Sie holte ihn, holte ihn zu sich, ließ ihn in ihre Arme sinken, um ihn nie wieder freizugeben.

Geliebtes Kind.

* * *

Reviews sind selbstverständlich willkommen ;)


	2. William Turner

~Kapitel 2: Schiffbruch~

All die Eindrücke, die William Turner all die Jahre entbehrt hatte, strömten mit einem Mal auf ihn ein. Der Gestank nach verbrauchter Luft, Rum, Schweiß, Mundgeruch und ungewaschener Körper. Der Lärm der Piraten, die sich trinkend, spielend und kämpfend ihre Zeit vertrieben, weil sie keinem Schiff angehörten oder dieses hier vor Anker lag. Er war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen, doch kam es ihm sehr bekannt vor, so sehr glich dieser Ort der Insel Tortuga. Schiffbruch, der einzige Hafen, den er, Captain der Flying Dutchman, betreten konnte. Er durfte kein Land betreten, aber diese Festung war kein Land, sie war eine wie durch Magie zusammengehaltene Konstruktion aus hunderten und aberhunderten von Schiffen. Und in mitten dieser Hochburg der Piraten, in der es keine größeren Sorgen gab als die Frage, wer die nächste Runde Rum bezahlte, fühlte er ein Stück Leben in sich zurückkehren, während sein Geist doch so vom Tod überschattet war.

Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, bis er den Mann gefunden hatte, wegen dem er bis zu dieser abgelegenen Insel gesegelt war; Er saß mit einigen anderen Piraten, die Will nicht kannte, an einem Tisch in der Ecke und spielte Karten. Will verharrte im Eingang des Schankraumes und wappnete sich für das, was er zu tun vorhatte. Er selbst hatte es nicht glauben wollen, wie sollte er es ihm dann erklären? Will betrachtete den Piraten nachdenklich, bis er überraschend und grob in den Rücken gestoßen wurde. Als er sich verwirrt umblickte, umfing ihn ein Schwall Mundgeruch.

"Steh nicht im Weg, du Idiot!" Ein schmutziger alter Seeräuber drängte sich an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Dschungel aus Piraten und Dirnen.

Will schnaubte. Wenn dieser Mann wüsste, wen er gerade beleidigt hatte... Aber sein Ärger flaute rasch ab, als er sich letztendlich seinem Ziel näherte. Er seufzte. War er mehr wert als dieser einfältige alte Mann, nur weil er eine Position auf dem Meer innehatte, die er sich nicht verdient hatte? Dass er noch lebte, dass er Captain der Flying Dutchman war, hatte er allein Jack Sparrows Gnade zu verdanken, unerwartet und unfassbar.

Er spürte einen heftigen Stich, als er daran dachte. Hätte Jack nicht aus für ihn so ungewöhnlicher Selbstlosigkeit gehandelt, hätte er selbst das Herz durchbohrt, ihn, William Turner, sterben lassen, so stünde er nun an dieser Stelle, nicht Will.

Der Gesuchte saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als Will noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat, direkt hinter ihm stand, beobachtete er für einen kurzen Augenblick, wie die Feder auf dessen Hut, deren Spitze schon vor Jahren abgeschlagen worden war, erzitterte, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um seinen Einsatz in die Mitte des Tisches zu legen. Er sah auf, weil er in diesem Moment bemerkte, wie ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Bart an der anderen Seite des Tisches seine Augen vom Spiel abgewandt hatte, um den Neuankömmling in einer Art gelangweilter Interesse zu beobachten. Der Fremde war Will äußerst unheimlich, hatte er doch etwas Vertrautes an sich, auch wenn Will sich sicher war, ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben.

"Captain?"

Gleich mehrere Köpfe drehten sich ihm zu.

"Captain _Barbossa_!", korrigierte Will ungeduldig.

Der Angesprochene, der auf den ersten Ruf nicht reagiert hatte, drehte sich unnötig langsam um.

"_Captain_ Barbossa?", erwiderte er spöttisch. "Es mag Euch entgangen sein, aber mein Schiff wurde erneut von unserem unwürdigen alten Freund Jack Sparrow gestohlen..."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Will presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war ein Reflex gewesen, aber gerade jetzt konnte er Barbossas Hohn nur schwer ertragen.

Barbossa musterte ihn mit kaum merklich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als habe er Wills Unbehagen bemerkt, sagte dann aber:

"Nun denn, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, wenn Ihr so wollt. Wen Ihr also ein weiteres Schiff und Crew benötigt, müsst Ihr wohl ihn fragen." Als wäre das Problem für ihn somit abgehandelt, wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu und fragte sein Gegenüber, was als Letztes gesetzt wurde.

Will holte rasch noch einmal Luft. Die Sache schien sich schwerer zu gestalten, als er sich erhofft hatte.

"Die Pearl braucht einen Captain." Hätte er ein Herz gehabt, es hätte unruhig schneller geschlagen. Er spürte die Last, die er schon seit Tagen mit sich herumtrug, immer schwerer werden.

Barbossa sah ihn wieder an, diesmal verwirrt.

"Was ist mit Jack?" Er wirkte misstrauisch. "Hat er es schon wieder geschafft, sich von Davy Jones wegsperren zu lassen?", fragte er spöttisch. "Ach nein", fügte er voller Ironie hinzu. "Den habt Ihr ja schon vor Jahren getötet, wie konnte ich das vergessen..."

Will sah ihn nicht an.

"Jack ist tot."

Barbossa starrte ihn unverhohlen fassungslos an.

"Wer hat...?"

"Niemand hat ihn getötet." Noch immer seinen Blick meidend sah Will an die Decke. "Es war ein Unfall. Während des letzten Sturmes..." Für einen Augenblick vergaß er, weswegen er hier war, als er die morsche und kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen scheinende Decke sah, verzog das Gesicht und sah wieder nach unten, was bedeutete, dem Piraten direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er traf seinen Blick gerade im richtigen Moment, um mitanzusehen, wie sich der zutiefst überraschte Gesichtsausdruck in ein Lachen verwandelte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte er sich angewidert, ob sich Barbossa tatsächlich so sehr freute.

"Oh ja, sehr gut", lachte er. "Ich wäre Euch beinahe auf den Leim gegangen." Er schnaubte. "Welches Interesse hat Jack daran, mich glauben zu lassen -?"

"Ihr seid dran, Barbossa", unterbrach ihn eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Barbossa zuckte sacht zusammen und drehte sich wieder um.

"Verzeihung, Captain Teague, natürlich...", antwortete er in einer Art unterwürfigen Zurückhaltung, die Will von ihm so gar nicht kannte. Allerdings rührte der Name etwas in seinem Gedächtnis, auch wenn er ihn nicht zuordnen konnte. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach Barbossa, nachdem er eine Karte genommen und den vorhergehenden Einsatz um das Doppelte überboten hatte, diesen jedoch direkt an.

"Wisst Ihr, Captain Teague, wer der Bursche hinter mir ist?"

Will richtete sich unwillkürlich ein wenig auf.

"Das ist William Turner, der Kapitän der Flying Dutchman..."

Der Mann, der Barbossa zuvor schon unterbrochen hatte, sah Will an, für einen Augenblick blitzten seine Augen auf und es traf Will wie eine Kanonenkugel - jetzt begriff er, was ihm an dem alten Mann so bekannt vorgekommen war: Es waren die Augen! Wie oft schon hatte er sie in einem anderen Gesicht auf diese Weise aufblitzen sehen...

"... er behauptet, Euer Sohn sei tot. Bei einem Sturm ums Leben gekommen. Welch ein Unsinn, findet Ihr nicht auch? Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, warum Jack will, dass ich ihn für tot halte?"

Teague antworte nicht sofort. Er beobachtete für einen Moment den jungen Seemann, der direkt neben Barbossa saß, mit bohrendem Blick (dieser beendete rasch seinen Zug, um ihn von sich abzulenken), dann sagte er langsam:

"Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, Hector, dass es nicht in Jacks Sinne liegt, auf diese Weise seinen Tod vorzutäuschen." Keine Gefühlsregung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Barbossa sah aus, als hätte der andere Pirat ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. "Aber Captain... ich bitte Euch... ein Unfall..." Er lachte nervös.

"Es ist wahr, Barbossa", warf Will ein. "Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

Diesmal drehte sich Barbossa nicht um. "Dummes Zeug!", knurrte er.

"Ich selbst habe ihn ins Reich der Toten begleitet...", sagte er leise, aber er war sich sicher, dass Barbossa ihn gehört hatte. Der schnaubte in diesem Moment wütend und warf seine Karten unfeierlich auf den Tisch.

"Ich passe", bellte er und stand auf. "Wenn Ihr verzeiht", er nickte Teague kurz und steif zu und war im nächsten Augenblick schon in der Menge Richtung Tür verschwunden.

Will beobachtete noch eine Weile die Piraten beim Kartenspielen, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.

Es war noch gar nicht lange her, nicht länger als ein oder zwei Wochen seit jener schrecklichen Nacht. Er war damals wie bestimmt seinen Pflichten nachgegangen, hatte die auf See Verstorbenen ins Reich der Toten geleitet. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt, nicht allzu oft auf das Wasser zu sehen, während sie am Grunde des Meeres waren. Immer hatte er Angst, jemanden zu sehen, den er kannte oder sogar mochte. Er wusste zwar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, änderte es doch nichts daran, dass sie tot waren und dass er es bald darauf so oder so erfahren würde, doch hasste er das Gefühl, einen alten Freund so nah bei sich zu entdecken und zu wissen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Am Grund des Meeres glich jede Nacht der anderen. Es gab dort keinen Wind, aber trotzdem trieben Schiff als auch Boote mit immer gleicher Geschwindigkeit dahin. Will stand am Steuerrad, mit geschlossenen Augen. Er spürte das kalte Holz unter seinen Fingern. Es war kein Lenken nötig, das Schiff fand seinen Weg ohne Zutun. Noch weniger als sonst verspürte er die Lust, die Wasseroberfläche zu erkunden, hatte ihn doch schon seit Tagen eine unruhige Vorahnung erfasst, die er weder erklären noch abschütteln konnte.

"William..." Es war die Stimme seines Vaters, leise, sanft, bedrückt.

Ein unwillkürlicher Schauer erfasste ihn. Davor hatte er Angst gehabt. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, von dem er sich ein wenig Beruhigung erhoffte, und öffnete die Augen. Für einen Augenblick sah er hinunter auf das Deck, auf dem einige Matrosen mangels Beschäftigung verteilt saßen und sich mit gedämpften Stimmen unterhielten, dann wandte er sich seinem Vater zu.

"Wer?" Er spürte einen unerträglichen Kloß im Hals.

Stiefelriemen antwortete nicht. Er wirkte traurig, vielleicht auch ein wenig mitleidig. Er wandte sich an die Steuerbordseite der Brücke und sah hinunter. Will folgte ihm widerwillig. Und er fühlte seine lange und unangenehme Vorahnung bestätigt, als sein Inneres aus ihm heraus in die Tiefen des Meeresgrundes zu fallen schien.

"Jack!" Er schnappte nach Luft. "Jack!", wiederholte er noch lauter und verzweifelter. Für einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang hoffte er, dass der Mann in dem Boot, das direkt neben dem Schiff trieb, nicht der legendäre Piratenkapitän war, der ihm so oft geholfen und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, dass er ihm nur ähnlich sah, aber als der Mann nach oben sah, wusste Will, dass es kein Irrtum war - dieses Grinsen hätte er unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.

"Ahoi, Captain Turner!", grüßte er sorglos. "Ich ahnte schon, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden!"

"Was ist passiert, Jack?", rief Will atemlos hinab.

Jack lächelte vage.

"Calypso meinte es einfach nicht gut mit mir, was kann man da schon machen." Sein Lächeln verschwand. "Sag Barbossa, er soll gut auf meine Pearl aufpassen. Er mag vielleicht ein Mistkerl sein, aber er ist immer noch der fähigste Captain, den ich kenne - mal abgesehen von mir selbst natürlich", fügte er wie selbstverständlich hinzu.

Wills Verstand raste. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jack ging, Jack, dem er sein Leben, dieses Schiff zu verdanken hatte, Jack, der seine so lange gesuchte Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben hatte. Es gab vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, er hatte es nie versucht...

"Jack", begann er dann hastig. "Sag mir, Jack, fürchtest du den Tod?"

Jack lachte, kopfschüttelnd, als hätte Will keine albernere Frage stellen können. "Warum sollte ich den Tod fürchten, Junge? Wie kann ich etwas fürchten, das schon hinter mir liegt?"

"Nein!" Will schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig, unwillig, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Jack sah seinem Schicksal ruhig entgegen, als die Boote allmählich im Wasser versanken. Er blickte noch einmal zu Will hinauf.

"Um es mit Swanns Worten zu sagen: Ich werde - nun, deine Mutter kenne ich nicht - aber dafür werde ich Davy Jones von dir grüßen. Er wird sich sicher freuen." Sein vergnügtes Lachen war das letzte, das Will von ihm hörte, als Jack Sparrow ins Reich der Toten verschwand.

"Mr Turner?"

Will hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Spiel zu Ende war. Wie aus einem Traum erwachend richtete er sich auf und versuchte von dieser unangenehmen Erinnerung los zukommen. Deshalb fixierte er den Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Es war Teague. Die anderen Mitspieler waren bereits verschwunden.

Teague stand neben ihm und sammelte die Karten auf dem Tisch ein. Barbossa hatte drei Könige gehabt.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, in denen Will dem älteren Mann zusah, bis er sich erinnerte, was er zuvor gehört hatte.

"Captain Teague, Sir?"

Der Angesprochene richtete sich vom Tisch auf und sah ihn an, einen Stapel ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Spielkarten in der einen und einen kleinen Sack voll Gold und anderer mehr oder weniger wertvoller Dinge in der anderen Hand. Er hatte das Spiel offenbar gewonnen.

"Stimmt es? Ihr seid Jack Sparrows Vater?"

"Das stimmt." Er verstaute die Karten in einer Innentasche seines Mantels.

"Ich..." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Es tut mir Leid."

"Was tut Euch Leid?" Auch sein Gewinn verschwand irgendwo in seinem Mantel.

Sein Verhalten verunsicherte Will zutiefst.

"Also... ich meine, Euer Sohn ist tot!"

"Ja - und?" Sein Gesicht spiegelte noch immer das gelangweilte Desinteresse wieder, das er er schon zu Beginn zur Schau getragen hatte.

Will starrte ihn an.

"Ich dachte nur..." er verstummte.

"Nun, wenn das so ist!", erwiderte Teague spöttisch. "Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigt..." Er drängte sich an Will vorbei und verschwand in die selbe Richtung, in die schon Barbossa gegangen war. Will sah ihm fassungslos hinterher.


	3. Teague

~Kapitel 3: Vater und Sohn~

Als Teague in seinem von dem Rest der anderen abgegrenzten Zimmer ankam, verschloss er zuerst die Tür hinter sich. Dann warf er seinen Mantel über den Stuhl, wobei das Gold darin protestierend klirrte. Er achtete nicht darauf. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und sein Gesicht in die Hände sinken. Wenn er gewusst hätte...

"Tu nicht so, als ob es dir Leid täte."

Er zuckte zusammen. Er kannte die Stimme, er kannte sie so gut, auch wenn er sie schon seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

"Es _tut_ mir Leid, Jackie." Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und sah seinen Sohn an, der hinter ihm auf seiner Hängematte saß und ihn mit einem ungewöhnlich harten Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

"Ach, wirklich? Du hast nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als du von meinem Tod gehört hast, _Vater_!" Er sprach das letzte Wort mit solch einer Abscheu aus, dass Teague zusammen zuckte. "Sogar der Welpe leidet mehr darunter als du!" Er stand auf und ging zum Tisch, nahm sich die Rumflasche, die vor Teague stand.

Teague folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, sah zu, wie er mehrere Schlucke von dem starken Getränk in sich hinein kippte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Jack war ein geübter Trinker geworden, so wie sein Vater, so wie alle Piraten. Teague erinnerte sich noch vage daran, wie Barbossa dem Jungen damals aus Spaß eine Flasche Rum in die Hand gedrückt hatte, damals war Jack kaum älter als acht Jahre gewesen. Teague hatte es gesehen, hatte aber nichts getan. Früher oder später würde er damit sowieso in Berührung kommen, hatte er sich gesagt. Natürlich hatte Jack beim ersten Mal noch ordentlich gehustet und gespuckt, als das brennende Getränk seine Kehle berührt hatte, aber der Junge wäre kein Piratenkind gewesen, wenn er das nicht rasch hinter sich gebracht hätte.

"Man schwelgt in Erinnerung, wie ich sehe."

Teague antwortete nicht und mied den Blick seines Sohnes.

"Diese Zeit war unglaublich lustig für dich, nicht wahr, damals, als du noch nicht den Kodex hüten musstest, als du mit Barbossa die sieben Weltmeere unsicher machen durftest?"

Teague schwieg noch immer beharrlich. Er wusste, worauf das alles hinauslief, er wollte es nicht hören, er schämte sich doch so sehr dafür...

"Und in all dieser Zeit... ich frage mich... war es leicht, zu vergessen, dass du einen Sohn hattest, der allein und elternlos in dieser Piratenhochburg, wo man niemanden vertrauen konnte, seine Kindheit fristete?" Er schnaubte und fuhr in vernichtendem Ton fort: "Captain Teague, der Schrecken der Sieben Weltmeere, warum sollte er sich um ein Kind kümmern, dass er nie gewollt hatte? Kinder sind etwas für das gemeine Volk, nicht für großartige Piratenkapitäne..."

"Hör auf, bitte hör auf...", krächzte Teague mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

"Aber was hätte ich schon erwarten können? Ich war von Anfang an nur eine Last für dich gewesen, noch bevor ich geboren wurde. Meine Mutter, nur eine Dirne, die du versehentlich geschwängert hattest-"

"So war es nicht!", begehrte Teague auf. Seine Stimme klang viel höher als sonst.

"Wie war es dann?", erwiderte Jack kalt.

Teague öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie es wirklich gewesen war, wollte ihr von dem hübschen Mädchen erzählen, das Barbossa mitgebracht hatte, als sie im Pub auf Tortuga gesessen hatten. Er hatte sogleich ein Auge auf sie geworfen, war mehr mit ihr zusammen gewesen, als er es normalerweise getan hätte, hatte schließlich eine Nacht mit ihr verbracht; Monate später war sie wieder gekommen, mit einem kugelrunden Bauch, und hatte gesagt, dass er der Vater des Kindes sei. Widerwillig hatte er sie bei sich aufgenommen. Auf dem Weg zur Schiffbruchinsel, in einer unglaublich stürmischen Nacht, in der er fast die Pearl verloren hätte, war der Junge auf die Welt gekommen.

Sie hatte sich kaum um das Kind gekümmert, hatte sich da und dort herumgetrieben, war schon längst nicht mehr die bezaubernde junge Frau gewesen, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Eines Tages war sie ganz verschwunden, hatte ihren Sohn völlig allein gelassen.

Er öffnete den Mund erneut, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

"Es war so, und du weißt es."

Teague biss sich auf die Lippe, als er zu seinem Sohn hinauf sah. Der stürzte einen weiteren Schwall Rum hinunter, ohne in seinem Auf- und Abgehen inne zuhalten.

"Also, ich, kein Kind der Liebe, was hätte aus mir anderes werden können als ein Säufer, wie du auch, in der Welt umher irrend auf der Suche nach der Anerkennung, die ich von dir nie bekommen habe."

Teague stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. "Aber ich habe dich doch geliebt! Du warst mein Sohn!"

"Red keinen Unsinn!" Jack war stehen geblieben und starrte ihn wütend an. "Du warst doch froh, wenn du mich nicht sehen musstest! _Du stehst mir im Weg, Bursche!_ war das einzige, was dir nach fast zehn Jahren eingefallen ist, als du mich wieder sahst! _Es geht nicht nur darum, ewig zu leben, Jackie. Der Trick dabei ist, ewig mit sich selbst leben zu können, JACKIE!_", äffte er ihn in grotesker Verzerrung nach. "Ja, für altkluge Sprüche warst du immer schon zu haben gewesen... aber sag mir, kannst _du_ ewig mit dir selbst leben?!" Er warf die Rumflasche wütend gegen die Tür, sodass sie klirrend zerbarst. "Bist du stolz auf dein Leben?"

Teague schüttelte den Kopf, nicht mehr fähig, zu sprechen. Er wollte nur noch, dass das alles endete.

"Bitte...", flehte er.

Aber das schien Jack nur noch rasender zu machen.

"Hör auf zu betteln wie der Feigling, der du bist, zu dem du mich gemacht hast! _Bist du stolz?!_"

"Nein, nein..." Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin nicht stolz, bitte hör auf, hör auf, es tut mir Leid..." Er schloss die Augen, wollte seinen Sohn nicht mehr ansehen, konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen.

"Es tut mir so Leid...", flüsterte er. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, rann eine einzelne Träne seine Wangen hinab. Es war still geworden. Vor ihm glänzte die Rumflasche matt im Licht der Kerze.


	4. Barbossa

A/N: Wie gefiels bisher? Was haltet ihr von der Idee?

* * *

~Kapitel 4: Ein Kind des Meeres~

Barbossa warf seinen Hut wütend auf den Tisch. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte er, als er auf diesen hinuntersah. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren an den Anblick gewöhnt, die halbe Feder, die er Jack zu verdanken hatte. Da er den Hut zumeist auf den Kopf hatte, musste er nicht allzu oft hinsehen, nicht allzu oft daran denken, wie Jack ihn damals ausgetrickst und schließlich besiegt hatte.

_Und ich kaufe dir einen Hut. Einen richtig großen!_

Er schnaubte und schlug den Hut vom Tisch. Wenn er Jack zwischen die Finger bekam, oh, Jack würde es bereuen... all seine Lügen, auf die Barbossa immer wieder hereingefallen war! Aber jetzt ging es definitiv zu weit! Tot! Das konnte er doch seiner Großmutter erzählen!

Tatsächlich war er sogar so weit gegangen, den armen, noch immer so leichtgläubigen Welpen zu täuschen, nur um _ihn_, Barbossa, zu hereinzulegen?!

_Der Junge hat ihn aber unter den Toten gesehen. Du weißt, dort gibt es keine Täuschung_, sagte eine leise, ungebetene Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Aber wie, in Teufels Namen, hatte ein dummer Unfall Captain Jack Sparrow holen können?! So oft hatte Barbossa versucht, Jack umzubringen, immer wieder hatte Jack ihn überlistet, nicht mal Jones war dem gerissenen Piraten gewachsen gewesen! Und nun... hatte Calypso ihn geholt. Vielleicht war es das. Vielleicht war es wirklich wahr, was der alte Mann damals gesagt hatte.

"Segel einholen!"

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis Barbossa den Mut aufbrachte, den Mast loszulassen, an den er sich geklammert hatte. Calypso schlug das Schiff mit ganzer Wut, peitschte über das Deck hinweg und ließ die Planken brechen. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass Barbossa seinen Kapitän gehört hatte, über das Tosen des Sturms, untermalt von den flehenden Schreien der Seemänner zu Calypso, dem christlichen und einigen anderen Göttern und den panischen Rufen der einzigen Frau an Bord. Er beschloss, das Einholen der Segel den Matrosen zu überlassen und stolperte so schnell er konnte über die offene Fläche des Decks, auf der er für einige Augenblicke völlig der Gnade des Sturmes ausgeliefert war, jederzeit von einer gewaltigen Welle ins Meer gespült zu werden, und erreichte die steile und rutschige Treppe hinauf zur Brücke, auf der der Kapitän stand.

Er war beinahe oben, als die Pearl durch eine gewaltige Woge beinahe kenterte, er verlor den Halt, rutschte auf dem nassen Holz aus, sah sich bereits die Stufen hinab auf das abschüssige Deck fallen, ohne Möglichkeit, sich zu halten, dazu verurteilt, hinab in die Tiefen des Meeres zu rutschen, zu sterben-

Eine starke Hand griff nach seinem Arm und bewahrte ihn vor dem fatalen Sturz, zog ihn hinauf auf die Brücke, auf der Barbossa zusammenbrach und sich sogleich an der Rehling festklammerte.

"Danke, Captain!", rief er atemlos über den Sturm hinweg.

Der Kapitän lächelte kurz, wandte sich dann wieder ab und riss das Steuer herum. Teague war für einen Piratenkapitän ungewöhnlich jung, er war kaum älter als Barbossa, der vor nicht langer Zeit sein zwanzigstes Lebensjahr herumgebracht hatte.

Barbossa bemerkte die junge Frau nicht sofort. Sie hielt sich nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt fest und schrie vor Angst. Was, in Gottes Namen, machte sie hier oben, bei diesem Wetter?! Ohne zu fragen strauchelte er zu ihr hinüber und zog sie auf die Füße, um sie wegzubringen. Sie wehrte sich nicht, jedoch schien ihr das Gehen viel schwerer zu fallen, als es unter diesen Umständen normal gewesen wäre. Sie war zwar hochschwanger, aber trotzdem...

Mit allergrößter Mühe brachte er sie nach unten, wobei die beiden fast vornüber die Treppe hinuntergefallen wären. Für einen Augenblick dachte er daran, dass Teague sicherlich nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn sie das Kind verloren hätte, fand es dann aber grausam, sich auf diese Weise eines Problems zu entledigen. Er brachte sie also beide - oder besser gesagt, alle drei - gesund in die Kapitänskajüte, in der es etwas ruhiger war.

Sie hing nur noch an seiner Schulter, als er seinen Mantel auf den Boden legte und sie vorsichtig darauf sinken ließ. Ein richtiges Bett wäre für das arme Mädchen besser gewesen, aber so etwas gab es auf einem Piratenschiff nunmal nicht. Er wollte sich schon aufmachen, sie allein lassen, um Teague dort draußen gegen den Sturm zu helfen, als sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt. Sie hatte kaum Kraft, aber der sanfte Druck ihrer Hand reichte. Er drehte sich um, sah sie verwirrt an. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, das war ihm bei all der Nässe nicht aufgefallen. Also blieb er bei ihr. Die ganze Nacht. Auch, als schließlich das Kind kam.

"Du bist'n guter Kerl, Hector, danke." Teague klopfte seinem ersten Maat zufrieden auf die Schulter. Es war Morgen geworden, der Sturm war abgeflaut. Sie standen in der Kajüte, Teague, Barbossa und Larry, ein bereits etwas wunderlicher alter Mann, dem ein Auge und ein Arm fehlte. Zu dritt standen sie um das provisorische Bett versammelt, dass sie der jungen Mutter aus Tüchern und Kissen, die sie unter Deck gefunden hatten, gebaut hatten. Das Mädchen umklammerte etwas ängstlich ihr Kind.

"Es ist ein Junge. Ganz gesund und kräftig isser aus seiner Mama rausgekommen", fuhr Barbossa fort.

Teague nickte.

"Wie soll er denn heißen?" Larrys erstaunlich blauen Augen leuchteten zu ihnen herüber.

Teague sagte nichts, betrachtete für einen Augenblick das Kind und sah dann Barbossa an.

Der zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel:

"Jack."

"Jack", wiederholte Larry und sah nun ebenfalls den Jungen an. "Jack Teague, ein Kind des Meeres... Calypso hat ihm das Leben geschenkt, nur sie kann es ihm auch wieder nehmen!", erklärte er gewichtig.

Barbossa lachte. Solche Reden bekam man von diesem Mann allzu oft zu hören.

"Heißt das, wenn er bis in alle Ewigkeiten auf dem Land bleibt, ist er unsterblich?"

Larry starrte ihn böse an.

"Ihr wisst, dass ein Kind des Meeres niemals ohne die See leben könnte."

"Natürlich..." Lachend wandte sich Barbossa ab und verließ den Raum, unwissend, als wie wahr sich die Worte dieses senilen alten Mannes einmal erweisen würden.

Barbossa öffnete die Augen, seufzte.

"So lange Zeit warst du unsterblich, Jack, ohne es zu wissen. In der ganzen Zeit, in der Calypso gebannt war, warst du unsterblich, und ich hab es nicht begriffen", sagte er leise. "Was hättest du wohl getan, wenn du es gewusst hättest?"

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel: Jimmy (=James) Turner, Wills und Elizabeths Söhnchen


	5. Jimmy Turner

~Kapitel 5: Fort~

Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, das wusste Jimmy sofort, als seine Mutter die ersten Zeilen des Briefes überflogen hatte. Normalerweise freute sie sich immer über Post von Jimmys Vater, der aus Gründen, die Jimmy nie so recht verstanden hatte, nicht bei ihnen sein konnte. Sie war diesmal, wie sonst auch, mit einem Lächeln in die kleine Hütte gekommen, während Jimmy dabei gewesen war, eine grobe Holzfigur zu schnitzen, die er Jack schenken wollte. Der hatte in den letzten Jahren das ein oder andere Mal vorbei gesehen und hatte ihm an manchen Abenden die unglaublichsten und spannendsten Geschichten erzählt, in denen auch Jimmys Vater und manchmal Jack selbst vorgekommen war.

Nun hatte Mutter also den Briefumschlag aufgerissen, hatte mit freudigem Gesichtsausdruck den Anfang gelesen, dann war ihr Lächeln eingefroren. Jimmy beobachtete seine Mutter, wartete er doch darauf, dass sie fertig werden und ihm den Brief vorlesen würde, aber diesmal stimmte etwas nicht.

"Mutter?"

Sie reagierte nicht, las weiter. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck nahm immer mehr Fassungslosigkeit, Trauer und Entsetzen an. Jimmy gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er legte Messer und Holz auf den Tisch und ging zu ihr hin.

"Mutter!"

Er zupfte an ihrem Ärmel.

Sie war fertig mit dem Brief. Jimmy sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern, als sie zu ihm hinunter sah. Er hatte sie noch nie weinen sehen und es beunruhigte ihn.

"Was ist los, Mutter?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie schluchzte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte.

"Ach, Jim... Jim..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er kommt nicht mehr zurück..."

"Wer?", fragte Jimmy erschrocken.

"Jack."

Er starrte sie an.

"Warum?"

Sie holte zitternd Luft.

"Er ist tot, Jimmy. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Jimmy öffnete zaghaft den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er nickte nur. Ja, er wusste, was das bedeutete. Jack selbst hatte es ihm erklärt.

"Was bedeutet das, Jack? Du sagst, Barbossa war tot, aber was bedeutet das?"

Im flackernden Licht des Feuers schien Jacks Gesicht eigenartig zerfurcht, als er sagte:

"Nun, Junge, das bedeutet, das man nicht mehr zurückkommt. Wenn man tot ist, dann verlässt man unsere Welt, die Welt der Lebenden, und geht ins Reich der Toten. Jeder muss irgendwann sterben, weißt du. Manche Menschen erst, wenn sie ganz alt sind und andere schon früher."

Jimmy sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Aber was ist das, das Reich der Toten?"

"_Das_" Jack hob bedeutungsschwer die Schultern. "weiß niemand."

* * *

Nächstes: Elizabeth

(Und ich hätte immer noch gern wenigstens _eine_ Meinung...)


	6. Elizabeth Turner

~Kapitel 6: Das kleine Holzboot~

Es war bereits Abend geworden. Die Kerze tanzte in der sanftem Brise, die vom Meer her durch das offene Fenster wehte, und malte tanzenden Schatten an die Wände. Elizabeth saß an dem kleinen, grob gezimmerten Tisch und las den Brief erneut durch. Er war kurz gehalten, enthielt nicht wie sonst Worte der Liebe und Sehnsucht, sondern Trauer und Hilflosigkeit. Wie gerne wäre sie gerade in diesem Moment bei ihrem Will, um ihn zu umarmen, ihm Trost zu spenden, selbst Kraft zu schöpfen.

Sie lauschte auf Jims gleichmäßige Atemzüge, der schon bei Sonnenuntergang schlafen gegangen war. Sie selbst konnte kein Auge zu tun. Im Grunde ihres Herzen hoffte sie, dass es nicht wahr war, dass Jack vielleicht jeden Moment in die Hütte platzen würde, auf seine ganz eigene Art, wie er so gern mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Elizabeth musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie daran dachte. Sie würde Jack wohl um den Hals fallen und gleich darauf auf jede Stelle seines Körpers einschlagen, die sie erreichen konnte, dafür, dass er sie so erschreckt hatte. Er würde wohl lachen, über ihre alberne Wut, ihre halbherzigen Versuche, ihm wehzutun. Er würde warten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, würde sie festhalten, wenn sie nur noch fähig war, an seiner Schulter zu schluchzen, er würde -

Elizabeth öffnete die Augen.

"Er ist nicht Will", sagte sie laut.

Trotzdem war er da gewesen, als Will nicht da war, hatte sie getröstet, sie zum Lachen gebracht, als der Schmerz von Wills Abwesenheit unerträglich zu werden schien. Er war nicht immer da gewesen, aber sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er wiederkommen würde, bald, in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten würde er wieder völlig unangemeldet am Strand stehen und, noch bevor sie von seiner Ankunft Notiz genommen hätte, wäre Jimmy zu ihm gelaufen und hätte ihn darüber gelöchert, was er in der Zeit alles erlebt hatte. Dann abends würde Jack mit dem Jungen am Strand ein Lagerfeuer entzünden und ihm wieder einer seiner unglaublichen und allzu häufig auch nicht ganz wahren Geschichten erzählen. Oh ja, Jack war ein großartiger Geschichtenerzähler, das ein oder andere Mal hatte Elizabeth sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie sie hinter einer Palme gestanden und ihm ebenfalls gelauscht hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Jack auch Geschichten über sich selbst oder Will erzählte. Tatsächlich hatte sie einmal nur den Kopf schütteln können, als Jack von ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern um die Isla de Muerta erzählte und dabei geflissentlich vergaß, dass er dabei leichtfertig mit ihrem und Wills Leben gespielt hatte. Allerdings hatte er Jimmy auch erklärt, warum sein Vater nicht für ihn da sein konnte, auf eine Weise, die Elizabeth nicht hätte nachmachen können. Er erweckte für den Jungen eine atemberaubender Geschichte zum Leben, wie Will seinen eigenen Vater und das Schicksal aller Piraten gerettet hatte, indem er Davy Jones besiegte.

Das hatte Elizabeth sehr beeindruckend gefunden, hatte Jack doch seinen eigenen wichtigen Part in der Geschichte weitesgehend vernachlässigt. Sie hatte ihn später darauf angesprochen. Er hatte nur schulterzuckend geantwortet:

"Mit einem einzigen Helden klingt die Geschichte besser."

Tatsächlich war Jack mit der Zeit für James mehr ein Vater geworden als Will es je hätte sein können. Jack hatte diese Position im Leben des Jungen nie gesucht, davon war Elizabeth überzeugt, aber dennoch ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Jack in späteren Jahren immer häufiger zu ihnen kam und besonders die Gesellschaft des Jungen suchte, um ihm neue Geschichten zu erzählen, um ihm die wieder gewonnene Pearl zu zeigen und ihm Dinge beizubringen, die Elizabeth nicht gut hieß. In der Tat war es ein Wunder, dass Jack das Kind bisher vom Rum ferngehalten hatte.

Aber James mochte Jack sehr, sah zu ihm auf. Jack hatte sich immer schon gern in der Bewunderung anderer Menschen gesonnt, auch wenn er sich dem Jungen gegenüber niemals arrogant verhalten hatte. Am Anfang hatte Elizabeth mit einem Stirnrunzeln zugesehen, wie sehr Jim dem Piraten vertraute, aber Jack missbrauchte das Vertrauen nie, nutzte es niemals für seine Späße oder Schlimmeres aus. Vielleicht lag es gerade an dem unschuldigen Vertrauen und der naiven Bewunderung, die das Kind ihm entgegenbrachte, womöglich etwas, dass er nie gekannt hatte, dass er niemals damit spielte.

James würde sehr einsam sein. Elizabeth würde ihm niemals einen Vater ersetzen können, schon gar nicht so wie Jack.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Jack ihr einmal in einer seiner dunkleren Stunden anvertraut hatte, dass sein Vater sich nie um ihn gekümmert hatte, dass er zumeist auf der Karibischen See unterwegs gewesen war und Jack ihn nur alle paar Monate oder Jahre gesehen hatte, wenn er sich hin und wieder nach Schiffbruch Bay bequemt hatte. Eigentlich genauso wie Will, nur mit dem einen bedeutsamen Unterschied, dass Will nicht die Wahl hatte.

Jack und Elizabeth waren über die Jahre vertrauter geworden, auch wenn sie sich immer weit davon entfernt gehalten hatten, sich noch einmal so nahe zu kommen wie zu jener Zeit, als sie ihn dem Kraken ausgeliefert hatte. Jack hatte immer Respekt davor gehabt, dass sie eine verheiratete Frau war. Sie waren einfach gute Freunde geworden. Vielleicht hätte Elizabeth zu dieser Zeit auch genug Vertrauen gefasst, um ihm ihr Leben anzuvertrauen; aber das würde sie nun nicht mehr herausfinden.

---

"Setz es in Wasser, Jimmy." Elizabeth blieb einige Schritte vom Wasser entfernt stehen und sah zu, wie ihr Sohn weiter hinein lief, bis die Wellen seine Knie umspielten, und das kleine Schiff, dass er einmal aus einem Stück Treibholz geschnitzt hatte, um es Jack zu schenken, vorsichtig auf das Wasser setzte. Er hatte ein kleines Ästchen als Mast und einen Stofffetzen als Segel darauf gesteckt. Jimmy kam zu seiner Mutter zurück und gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie es ällmählich in Richtung des Sonnenunterganges davongetrieben wurde.

"Glaubst du, es findet Jack?", fragte er seine Mutter.

Elizabeth legte eine Hand auf die kleine Schulter.

"Vielleicht."

* * *

A/N: Nächstes Kapitel: Anamaria. Reviews beschleunigen das updaten ungemein!


	7. Anamaria

~Kapitel 7: _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!~

Als Anamaria auf Tortuga ankam, redete bereits die ganze Stadt davon. Sie achtete nicht darauf, hielt die Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufschnappte, nur für den üblichen Tratsch. Auch nahm sie kaum Notiz von der Tatsache, dass die Piraten die Köpfe mehr zusammensteckten als sonst.

Erst als sie in einem der Pubs saß und zwei schmutzige junge Männer neben ihr sich darüber ausließen, lehnte sie sich unauffällig hinüber und hörte zu.

"Ich glaub das nich', Bill, ich mein, ein Unfall..."

"Warum sollte Sparrow nicht bei 'nem Unfall sterben können, er ist auch nur ein Mensch!"

Anamaria umklammerte den Bierkrug fester. Ihr schwante Schreckliches.

"Also ich weiß ja nich'..."

Kurze Stille.

"Was passiert jetzt mit der Pearl, jetz', wo Sparrow tot is'?"

Anamaria schnappte nach Luft. Es war also wahr...

"Is' was?", fragte sie einer der Männer stirnrunzelnd.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, das Japsen in ein Husten umzuwandeln.

"Ich- ich hab-", begann sie. "Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich an. Kaum, dass sich der Pirat wieder ein wenig grollend abgewandt hatte, sprang sie auf, ließ den halbvollen Krug zurück und floh aus dem Pub.

Das war es also, worüber ganz Tortuga redete. Jack war tot. Warum war ihr das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen? Sonst steckten die Leute in dieser Stadt die Köpfe auch nicht so zusammen. Jack war berühmt gewesen, war es immer noch... und er soll bei einem Unfall gestorben sein? Was für ein Unfall? Anamaria konnte es nicht glauben, wie konnte Jack das passieren? Eine Legende auf den Sieben Weltmeeren und ein erfahrener Seemann, der, von dem, was man sich erzählte, schon hatte segeln können, bevor er laufen lernte.

Sie hielt in ihren Schritten inne. War es womöglich kein Unfall gewesen? Hatte Barbossa ihn gekriegt, hatte verbreitet, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, um Jacks Andenken zu beleidigen? Das würde Sinn ergeben... Barbossa hätte es seinem Erzfeind niemals gegönnt, eines ehrenvollen Todes zu sterben, seiner Legende würdig. Er hätte die Legende zerstören wollen...

Anamaria ballte die Fäuste. Wenn sie Barbossa finden würde, sie würde ihn töten, würde Jack rächen...

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wo sie stehen geblieben war. Sie kannte den Hafen bereits so gut, dass ihre Füße sie von selbst über die schmutzigen Straßen trugen. Nun stand sie in jener engen, verlassenen Gasse, in der sie Jack das erste Mal getroffen hatte...

--- (viele Jahre zuvor) ---

Anamaria hörte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Sie blieb stehen. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie weitergehen sollte, dass es nicht klug war, um diese Stunde irgendwo zu verweilen, gerade als junge Frau. Es war fast still in der Stadt, um diese Zeit zwischen Mitternacht und Sonnenaufgang, wenn die Piraten und Dirnen, die hier lebten, einmal zur Ruhe kamen.

Sie hatte sich schon zum Weitergehen entschieden, als sie wieder dieses Stöhnen hörte. Wider besseren Wissens schwenkte sie nach rechts in die ausgestorbene kleine Gasse und sah einen Mann am Boden liegen, offensichtlich verletzt. Das an sich war hier nichts Besonderes, gab es in Tortuga doch allzu oft Schlägereien, Messerstechereien und Schießereien. Daran gewöhnte man sich und machte entweder mit und sah nicht hin. Man sah auch nicht auf die Verletzten und Sterbenden, die zuweilen am Straßenrand lagen, räumte sie erst weg, wenn sie tot waren, um zusätzlichen Gestank und Ratten zu vermeiden.

Der Fremde hatte eine Hand in seine Seite gepresst, halb liegend, halb sitzend an die schmutzige Hauswand gelehnt. Auch im fahlen Mondlicht und dem Schein der Laternen und den Lichtern, die durch die Fenster drangen, konnte sie sehen, wie heftig er schwitzte, trotz der kühlen Nachtluft, als litte er schweres Fieber.

Sie näherte sich noch einen Schritt. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, einen Tag zuvor, im großen Pub. Sie wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war, pflegte sie doch wie alle anderen Bewohner die Angewohnheit, sich nicht umzudrehen, wenn ein Kampf zu Gange war, aber jeder im Schankraum hatte den nackenhaaraufstellenden Schmerzensschrei gehört, der ohne jede Vorwarnung ertönt war. Es war schlagartig stiller geworden, aber trotzdem hatte es kaum einer gewagt, sich umzusehen. Anamaria hatte nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten können, wie der Mann, der jetzt vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, aus dem Pub herausgestolpert war, offensichtlich das Opfer einer Meinungsverschiedenheit. Ein anderer, exotisch und wild aussehender Mann mit Glatze und Schlitzaugen war ihm gefolgt.

"Ihr habt mich bis ins Mark beleidigt, Jack Sparrow! Wenn Ihr noch einmal meinen Weg kreuzt, werde ich Euch töten!", hatte er ihm hinterhergerufen.

"Jack Sparrow?", fragte Anamaria den Verletzten vorsichtig, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte. Wie lange war es schon her, dass Sparrow verletzt wurde? Zu lange schon, die Wunde hatte sich bereits entzündet, er würde ohne Hilfe mit Sicherheit sterben. Captain Jack Sparrow soll im Delirium einer Infektion nach einem Messerstich sterben, ohne jede Würde? Das war doch kein Ende für den legendären, großartigen Jack Sparrow, von dem Anamaria so viele Geschichten gehört hatte und den sie insgeheim so bewunderte...

Der Pirat regte sich leicht beim Klang seines Namens. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte verwirrt.

"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er unsicher. Er schien nicht fähig zu sein, seinen Blick richtig zu fokussieren.

Sie lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne.

"Nennt mich Anamaria", sagte sie sanft.

Für eine Augenblick presste er die Augenlider zusammen, so als wolle er seine Konzentration zurückgewinnen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und fragte ein wenig misstrauisch:

"Was wollt Ihr?"

"Ich- ich will Euch helfen! Ihr seid verletzt!", erwiderte sie ein wenig verunsichert.

Der Pirat schien tatsächlich seine Geistesgegenwart zurückzugewinnen.

"Unsinn, ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Sie wich zurück, als er sich aufsetzte, beobachtete, wie er mit einer für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlichen Kraft sich auf die Beine kämpfte und sich aufrichtete und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn davor zu bewahren, wieder auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen.

"Ihr braucht also keine Hilfe?", echote sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Jack stöhnte, der Versuch, seine dringende Hilfsbedürftigkeit zu überspielen, hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet und er knickte ein, während er seine rechte Hand noch fester in die Seite presste.

Anamaria stützte ihn, sonst wäre er wieder zu Boden gesunken.

"Kommt mit mir, Jack Sparrow, ich kann Euch helfen-"

"Captain-" Der Ausruf ging in einen Schmerzensschrei über, als sein Zwerchfell auf die Wunde drückte.

"Ja- ja, Captain", sagte sie hastig. Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht, als sie ihn mit sich zog, um ihn von der schmutzigen Straße wegzubringen.

Wäre der Captain nicht in einem so furchtbaren Zustand gewesen, hätte man ihre Geste missverstehen können, dass sie ihn in ihr Zimmer in dem Gasthaus brachte, in dem sie übernachtete, aber Susan, die Wirtin des Hauses, stellte dankbarerweise keine Fragen.

In ihrem Zimmer brach er erschöpft auf den noch sauberen Laken zusammen. Es war kein langer Weg gewesen, aber in seinem Zustand hatte es ihn mehr geschlaucht als ein Wettrennen durch die ganze Stadt. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus, als Anamaria ihn im Licht der Öllampe genauer betrachtete. Trotz des Lichts der Lampe konnte sie sehen, dass er sehr blass war, das flackernde Licht ließ sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zerfurcht und beinahe unmenschlich erscheinen.

Sie riss sich von dem unheimlichen Anblick los und griff nach einer Rumflasche - die Verletzung musste dringend gereinigt werden. Er verstand die Geste falsch und streckte in einer Mischung aus Stöhnen und Lachen seine Hand nach der Flasche aus.

"Vergiss es!" Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Männer. "Zähne zusammenbeißen!" Bevor er sie daran hindern und sie es sich überlegen konnte, hatte sie sein Hemd um seine Verletzung herum zur Seite gestreift und einen Schwung der brennenden Flüssigkeit darüber gekippt.

Seinen Schmerzensschrei musste man wohl bis Port Royal hören können.

Sie hasste es, das zu tun, deswegen tat sie es immer möglichst schnell. Sie wusste selbst, wie sehr es wehtat, aber es war nötig, wenn man nicht an Wundbrand sterben wollte.

Jack schnappte nach Luft.

"Wollt Ihr mich umbringen?!", fauchte er, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

"Das war nötig, das wisst Ihr!", erwiderte Anamaria verteidigend.

Jack murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wandte den Blick ab. Sie nutzte seine kurzzeitige Unaufmerksamkeit, um erneut eine reichliche Menge Rum über die Verletzung zu schütten. Seine Reaktion war beim zweiten Mal nicht mehr ganz so heftig.

Er schien endlich zu begreifen, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollte.

Als sie die Wunde schließlich mit einem sauberen Stück Leinen verband, fragte er ein wenig beschämt:

"Warum helft Ihr mir?"

Sie befestigte zuerst den Verband (Jack zuckte noch einmal schmerzhaft zusammen), bevor sie sich aufrichtete und schulterzuckend antwortete:

"Ich weiß nicht... wahrscheinlich einfach nur... weil ihr Jack Sparrow seid."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

---

Anamaria lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. So, wie er immer darauf bestanden hatte, hatte sie nicht lange gebraucht, sich seinen Titel richtig anzugewöhnen. Er war trotz des Fiebers recht bald wieder auf den Beinen gewesen, wohl allein schon, weil er es nicht mochte, von der Pflege einer völlig Fremden abhängig zu sein. So hatte sie ihn zumindest im Laufe der Zeit kennengelernt. Sie hatte davor schon viele Geschichten über ihn gehört, aber keine hatte je von seinem exzentrischen Charakter und seiner selbstdarstellerischen Art erzählt.

Immerhin hatte sie ihre Begegnung keineswegs bereuen müssen - er hatte ihr nicht viel später ihren größten Traum erfüllt: Mit den Piraten zur See fahren, was für eine Frau sonst beinahe unmöglich war. Tatsächlich war alles, was er getan hatte, hinter Anamarias Rücken einem anderen Piratenkapitän zuzunicken, und kurz darauf war als vollwertiges Mitglied dessen Crew aufgenommen worden.

Dieser Kapitän - Captain Morton - hatte auch mehrmals Jack angeboten, ihn als seinen ersten Maat mitzunehmen, aber Jack hatte immer abgelehnt. So war Anamaria all die Jahre nie unter ihm gesegelt, denn er weigerte sich, wie sie gelernt hatte, sich unterzuordnen, der zweite statt der erste zu sein. Er würde nur als Captain segeln - und der war er auch, als sie dann das erste Mal viele Jahre später mit ihm auf dem Deck desselben Schiffes stand.

Sie würde dieses verrückte Abenteuer wohl nie vergessen, als Jack endlich seine geliebte Pearl zurückerobert hatte und Barbossa das gegeben hatte, was er verdiente - er hat ihn mit der einen Kugel erschossen, die Barbossa ihm zehn Jahre zuvor zum Selbstmord überlassen hatte. Stoff für Legenden war diese Geschichte gewesen, so wie es Jack immer gewollt hatte.

Nur ein Jahr später - sie hatte die Pearl bereits verlassen - hieß es plötzlich, dass Barbossa lebte. Die einen behaupteten, dass er tatsächlich so böse wäre, dass ihn die Hölle wieder ausgespuckt hätte, wieder andere, dass er nie tot gewesen wäre und sich nur versteckt hätte, wieder andere waren der festen Überzeugung, Calypso, die Meeresgöttin selbst hätte ihn zurückgeholt. Welch ausgemachter Unsinn, dachte Anamaria damals.

Tatsächlich hatte sie es erst geglaubt, als ihr Barbossa höchst persönlich gegenübergestanden war. Schockiert und auch ein wenig verärgert hatte sie festgestellt, dass er sich schon wieder die Pearl unter den Nagel gerissen hatte; immerhin hatte er diesmal nicht versucht, Jack umzubringen. Sie war wütend gewesen, war all der Ärger doch umsonst gewesen, und hatte Barbossa prophezeit, dass er die Pearl wieder verlieren würde, weil Jack niemals aufgeben würde.

Auch wenn sie selbst nicht so recht an ihre Worte geglaubt hatte, behielt sie letzten Endes Recht: Jack holte sich sein Schiff zurück, um einiges eher sogar als das letzte Mal, denn diesmal kam ihm William Turner auf eine Weise zu Hilfe, wie er es das letzte Mal nicht gekonnt und wohl auch nicht gewollt hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit Barbossa nach dieser ganzen Geschichte geschehen war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er Jacks Tod verschuldet hatte und die Legende zerstören wollte.

* * *

A/N: Dam da damm damm!


	8. Joshamee Gibbs

A/N: Danke Salya Lucian und verspätet danke an qwertzuiop4 für eure Reviews! Ich hätte fast das updaten vergessen, zum Glück erinnern mich Reviews daran ;)

* * *

~Kapitel 8: Leben und Tod~

_"Und schon kommt einem die Welt ein bisschen dunkler vor..."_

In Wirklichkeit war die Welt seither um keine Nuance dunkler geworden. Die Sonne strahlte grell und unerträglich auf die schwarzen Planken der Pearl, so wie damals in Davy Jones' Reich, als sie gekommen waren, Jack Sparrow vor seinem schrecklichen Schicksal zu retten.

Joshamee Gibbs neigte noch immer dazu, die Wahrheit nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. Immerhin war es doch nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack tot war - so seltsam es auch klang - oder man ihn zumindest dafür hielt. Das letzte Mal hatte er zumindest einen beeindruckenden Abgang gehabt, Gibbs hätte sich damit abfinden können, es glauben können - und dann präsentierte ihnen Tia Dalma - Pardon, Calypso - eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu retten. Es stellte sich sogar heraus, dass sie zu diesem Zweck (und zum Zwecke der Selbstbefreiung) sogar Barbossa zu den Lebenden zurückgeholt hatte. Seither fiel es Gibbs wirklich schwer, den Tod als so endgültig zu akzeptieren. Und dann auch noch so ein plötzlicher, sinnloser... das musste doch ein Witz sein! Captain Jack Sparrow, der sogar dem Teufel ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte, sollte bei einem Unfall sterben?!

Gibbs hätte es wirklich für einen Witz gehalten, wenn er es nicht selbst gesehen hätte.

Er wusste noch genau, das letzte, was er zu seinem Captain gesagt hatte, war ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Hilfe gewesen, weil er, was für ein erfahrener Seemann er auch war, nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste, als der Sturm das Schiff zu zerreißen drohte.

Jack hatte für einen Moment ebenso hilflos gewirkt, wie Gibbs sich in dem Moment gefühlt hatte, etwas, was dem ersten Maat vollkommen neu war.

Aber es war nicht so geblieben, zum Glück oder Unglück, konnte Gibbs auch im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Das Schiff, immerhin, blieb ganz, aber Jack...

Sie sollten sich festhalten, hatte er nur gesagt, sehr zum Verwirrung und Ärger seines ersten Maats. Es scheint Jack zu gefallen, seine Mitmenschen im Unklaren zu lassen, hatte Gibbs sich noch gedacht, bis dieser Gedanke mitsamt Jack Sparrow vom Schiff gespült wurde.


	9. Ragetti

A/N: Wieder was Kürzeres. Nochmals danke an Sahlya Lucian (Was die Pearl ohne Jack macht? Daran hat er auch schon gedacht, siehe Kapitel zwei ;-)

* * *

~Kapitel 9: Zwei Captains~

Ich hab Captain Jack wirklich gemocht. Ganz ehrlich! Nagut, ich war ganz vorn dabei, als Barbossa die Meuterei angezettelt hat und hab auch nicht mal daran gedacht, Jack zu warnen, als Barbossa Gibbs, der schon ziemlich besoffen war, von ein paar Leuten vom Schiff hat tragen lassen. Aber er war trotzdem ein toller Captain. Ein Schiff braucht halt nunmal hin und wieder einen Führungswechsel, oder? Zumindest hat Pintel das gesagt...

Man kann jetzt ja auch nicht sagen, dass Barbossa es besser gemacht hätte als Jack. Wegen ihm waren wir ja immerhin zehn Jahre lang untot, und es war Jack, der uns befreit hat! Zwar haben sie alle bis auf mich und Pintel erhängt... aber dafür konnte Jack ja nichts.

Dafür hat er uns trotzdem so gut wie dem Kraken zum Fraß vorgeworfen, das fand ich auch nicht so gut! Wir haben ihn dann auch noch aus Davy Jones' Reich gerettet, aber dafür mussten wir auch gegen Sao Feng kämpfen und alles.

Trotzdem haben wir das edle Handwerk der Piraten gerettet! Mit Hilfe von Jack _und_ Barbossa! Das war schon echt Wahnsinn. Und der Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft erst!

Ob wir wohl jetzt Barbossa wieder kriegen? Jack ist ja jetzt tot, ich find das echt schade. Aber trotzdem - wenn er tot ist, kann er sich auch nicht beschweren, wenn jemand anders Captain wird, oder?


	10. Giselle

A/N: Und hier das vorletzte Kapitel. Giselle (... oder wie man die schreibt, ich kann kein Französisch...) ist eine der beiden Huren aus Tortuga, ich glaube, die blonde. Sie drückt sich gegen Ende etwas drastisch aus, aber: sie ist nunmal eine Hure, das ist ihr Leben.

* * *

~Kapitel 10: Pirat - Mensch~

Ich mag nur eine Dirne sein, aber auch ich habe Gefühle. Und ich habe einen Kopf, mit einem Gehirn drin, mit mehr Verstand als meine Freier sehen wollen. Mein Verstand muss nur reichen, um zu wissen, wie man ihnen die größtmögliche Menge an Lust bereitet, aber ich habe trotzdem mehr.

Und ich habe eine Herz. Es gibt Menschen, die ich mag, Menschen, die ich liebe. Menschen, die mir alles bedeuten, und Menschen, die ich auf den Tod verabscheue.

Jack? Nein, ich hasse Jack nicht. Hab ich nie. Er ist so arm und bemitleidenswert wie alle meine Freier. Er mag sich da draußen in der Welt von allen anderen abheben, eine Legende sein, ein Verrückter, so außergewöhnlich, aber in meinem Bett ist er wie alle anderen. Auf der Suche nach ein wenig Zärtlichkeit und der betäubenden Wirkung eines nackten weiblichen Körpers.

Dennoch hab ich es immer mit ihm genossen, er war eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den groben und unfähigen Männern, die sonst zu mir kamen, weil keine andere Frau sie wollte.

Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen.

Auch Jack hat Gefühle, das möchte ich ihm nicht aberkennen, auch wenn viele das nicht sehen wollen. Ich wäre sicherlich die letzte, die ihm Gefühlskälte vorwerfen würde. Natürlich, wenn wir durch die Straßen von Tortuga ziehen, er einen Arm um meine Schulter wie um eine Rinderhälfte geworfen, behandelt er mich wie den letzten Dreck, wie eine Hure eben. Bin ja eine, hab ich nie bestritten.

Aber sicherlich hätten eine ganze Menge Leute eine ganze Menge dafür gegeben, von seinen schlimmsten Feinden bis hin zum Hilfsmatrosen, zu sehen, wie Jack war, wenn er in meinem Bett lag, nachdem wir es getrieben hatten. Seine Gefühle so entblößt wie sein Körper, aber bei weitem nicht so schön anzusehen.

Ja, in der Tat, Jack war um ein vielfaches attraktiver als die anderen, er hätte sicherlich auch kostenlos eine Frau kriegen können, aber dennoch kam er zu mir. Vielleicht weil eine Nutte auch einem völlig fremden Mann zuhört und nicht mehr Zuwendung verlangt als es dauert, ein paar Silbermünzen abzuzählen.

Jack hat mir viel erzählt. Dinge, die ich nie geglaubt hätte, als er für mich nur eine Legende der Piraterie war. Von seinem verzweifelten Hass gegen Barbossa hat er mir erzählt, von seiner Liebe für sein Schiff, auf dem er geboren war. Sogar von seinem Vater sprach er, von seiner Kindheit, die er so gerne vergessen hätte, aber nicht konnte.

Er hat nie geweint, dafür war er zu stark. Aber oft hab ich ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn seine Stimme versagte und er in Schweigen versank.

Wenn er irgendwann ausgeredet hatte, hab ich es ihm meistens nochmal mit dem Mund besorgt, dann ist er gegangen, aber nicht ohne mir so viel Geld dazulassen, dass ich einen ganzen Monat davon leben konnte.

Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen.

* * *

A/N: Im letzten Kapitel dann Jack. Sein Tod aus seiner eigenen Sicht. Es gilt immer noch, Reviews beschleunigen ungemein.


	11. Jack Sparrow

A/N: Hier also das letzte Kapitel, danke an Sahlya Lucian, ich hätts fast vergessen ;D

Conclusion...

* * *

~Kapitel 11: Calypsos Zorn~

Heute war wirklich kein guter Tag gewesen für Jack Sparrow. Zuerst war er mit einem Kater aufgewacht, der sich wirklich gewaschen hatte (im übertragenen Sinne), und dann war auch noch kein Rum in seiner Kajüte gewesen, um den zu vertreiben. Schließlich hatte er sich missmutig endlich auf das Deck gewagt, auf dem ihn eine strahlend brennende Sonne inklusive absoluter Flaute empfangen hatte.

Während sich die windstille Luft im Laufe des Nachmittags allmählich in eine unerträglich schwüle Hitze steigerte, konnte er gerade noch im Lagerraum seinem ersten Maat die letzte Flasche Rum aus der Hand reißen und schickte den brummigen Gibbs, Kurs auf Tortuga zu setzen, um neuen Rum zu besorgen. Als ob es einen Sinn gehabt hätte, bewegten sie sich doch sowieso nur durch die beinahe überhaupt nicht vorhandene Strömung fort.

Und als dann endlich Wind kam, war es genug für einen ganzen Monat.

"Was hab ich dir nur getan, Calypso, dass ich das verdiene?", murmelte er. Vollkommen machtlos betrachtete er die Wand sturmgrauer Wolken, die sich auf sie zubewegte. Er wusste, dass dieser Sturm kein Kinderspiel werden würde, dazu kannte er Calypso Stimmungsschwankungen nur zu gut.

Trotz der Stimmen um ihn herum und der Rufe, die vom Deck heraufschallten, schien eine drückende Stille zu herrschen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Trotzdem musste Jack grinsen, als sein Blick über tief hängenden Wolken glitt. Das mulmige Gefühl der Vorahnung in seinem Bauch hatte sich in eine Art leichtsinnige Euphorie verwandelt, die ihn fast schwindelig machte.

"Was beschert Euch so gute Laune, Captain?", murmelte Gibbs neben ihm. Jack brauchte sich nicht zu ihm umzudrehen, der Ton sagte nur zu deutlich, dass sein erster Maat die verrückten Ideen seines Kapitäns fürchtete.

"Setzt die Segel." Jack musste ein Lachen unterdrücken; er konnte beinahe sehen, wie sich auf Gibbs' Gesicht außerhalb seines Blickfeldes Zweifel breit machte.

"Aber Sir..." Gibbs klang unsicher. "Wir können dem Sturm nicht entfliehen!"

"Nein, das können wir nicht." Jack gluckste. "Wir segeln direkt hinein." Endlich drehte er sich zu seinem ersten Maat um, um den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dessen Zügen zu genießen.

Sein Befehl wurde folgsam ausgeführt, auch wenn die Matrosen ihm immer wieder verwunderte und zweifelnde Blicke zuwarfen. Er beantwortete jeden dieser Blicke nur mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen, das den Betrachter glauben ließ, er hätte einen Grund, einen guten, vernünftigen Grund, zu tun, was er tat; aber es gab überhaupt keinen. Zumindest keinen plausiblen, rationalen, den man in eine Diskussion einbringen könnte und dabei nicht als Verrückter abgestempelt würde. Glücklicherweise erwartete das auch niemand von Jack Sparrow, dessen Beweggründe manchmal geradezu hirnrissig wirkten, dafür jedoch unmerklich aber sicher zu seinem Ziel führten. So stellte niemand mehr seine Befehle in Frage, wenn gleich seine Gründe in diesem Fall _wirklich_ hirnrissig waren: Er fühlte sich angezogen von der Macht des Sturms, hörte Calypso nach ihm rufen; er musste ihr einfach folgen.

_"Forderst du mich etwa heraus, Jack Sparrow?",_ glaubte Jack ihre Stimme im ersten Donnergrollen zu hören.

_"Es heißt immer noch _Captain _Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf! Abgesehen davon: Du hast angefangen."_

Die Antwort darauf war ein greller Blitz am Himmel, der beinahe zur gleichen Zeit einen Knall wie den Schuss einer riesigen Kanone auslöste. Jack zuckte zusammen. Der Sturm war mit einer Plötzlichkeit über sie herein gebrochen, mit der niemand von ihnen, nicht mal der erfahrenste Seemann, hätte rechnen können. Jack Sparrow hatte Calypso wirklich verärgert. Genauso schnell war mit dem Donnerschlag Jacks blinde Euphorie verschwunden. Wie im Schock wurde ihm allmählich bewusst, was er angerichtet hatte. In welcher Gefahr sie nun schwebten. Was es bedeutete, Calypso zu verärgern.

Er klammerte sich mit trotz der Kälte schwitzenden Händen an das Steuerrad seiner geliebten Pearl. Was hatte er getan? Wieso hatte er sie hierher geführt, in das Zentrum des Sturms? Sich, seine Pearl, seine Männer...

"Captain, Befehle!", brüllte Gibbs über das Tosen hinweg.

Jack sah zu ihm hinüber, die Lippen zusammengepresst. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich machtlos, hilflos.

„Captain?!"

Das Steuerrad sträubte sich gegen seinen Griff, sehnte sich, strebte mit aller Kraft danach, dem wilden Tanz der Wellen nachzugeben.

Als Jack nicht antwortete, ergriff Gibbs die Initiative:

„Segel einholen!"

Jack war dankbar, das war es, was jeder vernünftige Seemann getan hätte, aber er dennoch nicht fähig gewesen war, zu befehlen. Für einen Moment dachte er zurück an den Tag, als sie Beckett besiegt hatten; hatte dieser sich damals ebenso überrumpelt, schuldig, hilflos gefühlt?

Trotzdem hatte er bei weitem nicht vor, so wie dieser eitle Schnösel zu sterben, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht von seinem Feind, den er für seinen Freund gehalten hat, überrumpelt, nicht von Calypso...

Calypso war wütend. Sehr wütend. Sie brachte alles auf, was Jack an Naturgewalten auf See je gesehen hatte. Der Wind drohte das Schiff zu zerreißen und das Meer tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, es mit sich in die Tiefe zu holen.

_Komm schon, meine __Pearl__, du hast schon so viel durchgestanden, bitte lass diesen Sturm nicht dein Ende sein...!_

Jack riss sich endlich zusammen und taumelte von der Brücke, überließ das Steuerrad sich selbst; es war sinnlos geworden, gegen die Winde ansteuern zu wollen. Er rutschte und schlitterte die nassen Stufen hinab, konnte sich kaum festhalten, als der Sturm das Schiff schüttelte, schlug und peitschte; Die Pearl stöhnte und ächzte unter der Qual.

Es kostete Jack all seine Kraft, sich festzuhalten, als die Wellen einen erneuten Versuch unternahmen, ihn vom Schiff zu spülen, aber war an einem Stück auf dem Deck angelangt.

Gibbs stürzte erneut auf ihn zu.

„Captain! Jack! Was sollen wir tun? Der Sturm wird das Schiff in Stücke reißen!"

Jack wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das Schiff zu verlassen wäre sinnlos gewesen, das Meer hätte sie innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken verschlungen. Er war nie der Mensch gewesen, der sein Schicksal in höhere Mächte legte, aber in diesem Moment fiel ihm nichts anderes als zu sagen ein, dass ein jeder zu seinem Gott beten solle und hoffen, dass sie überleben mögen... vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, dies zu tun.

„Haltet Euch fest!", war alles, was er seinem ersten Maat sagen konnte. Dieser war verwirrt, aber Jack kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und ließ ihn stehen.

„Calypso!", flehte er gen Himmel. „Mach was du willst, aber verschone meine Pearl...!" Er hoffte mit aller Macht, dass sie ihn hören möge.

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, kam in Form einer gewaltigen Welle, die ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht riss und über die Reling spülte; er versuchte sich verzweifelt an dem nassen Holz festzuklammern, seine Fingernägel gruben sich ins morsche Holz, aber es war umsonst: Seine Hände rutschten ab, das Meer zog ihn hinab.

_Calypso..._

Die Wassermassen drückten ihn hinab; als er seinen Mund erneut öffnete, um zu Calypso zu sprechen, sie zu bitten, um sein Leben zu flehen, da drang das Wasser unerbittlich hinein, öffnete seine Kehle, brannte wie kaltes Feuer. Und als er ihm den Einlass verwehren wollte, es wieder zurückdrängen wollte an seinen angestammten Platz, außerhalb einer menschlichen Lunge, da schwoll es nur um so heftiger hinein.

Sein Blick verschwamm, alles war dunkel, aufgewühlt – war es das Wasser um ihm, oder das Wasser in ihm?

All seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Gedanken schossen chaotisch in seinem Kopf umher, seine Lungen schrien nach trockener Luft – doch dann war es vorbei. Er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst. Nichts tat mehr weh, die Panik war verschwunden. Er hörte sich selbst seufzen. Es war warm und er fühlte sich schwerelos. Calypso war um ihm, sie nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme und mit sich fort.

_End._

* * *

A/N: Danke an die wenigen Reviewer und auch an die anonymen Leser! Mich würde immer noch interessieren, was ihr in euren Hirnen hinter diesem anonymen Computerbildschirmen denkt!


End file.
